


Будничный кошмар

by eugenias



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: История о том, как Брюс Уэйн, Кларк Кент и Питер Паркер помогали Тони Старку пригласить Стива Роджерса на свидание.





	1. Понедельник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Бета: vivist70 
> 
> В день рождения для Мери Кей Шеллу.

Приглашение на вечеринку, ещё одно и ещё. Рядом лежала ещё целая стопка. Смотря на них, Тони думал, что всё-таки сделал что-то не так в этой жизни, ведь ни в одном из приглашений не было того имени, ради которого он был готов свернуть горы. И почему жизнь к нему так несправедлива?

Конечно, у этой несправедливости была причина: _Стив Роджерс_ не ходит на вечеринки. Ему просто некогда. Всё своё время он тратит на то, чтобы помогать другим или рисовать тупые картины. Картины Стива Тони никогда не видел, но постоянно называл их тупыми, потому что на них Стив тратил своё время, а на него нет.

Но несмотря на это, Тони зависел от Стива куда больше, чем думал. Он и сам не понял, как это случилось, но он умудрился взломать компьютер в учительской, распечатал его расписание, а потом выучил его наизусть. Так что он прекрасно знал, что утром в понедельник, около одиннадцати, Стив придёт в кафетерий, чтобы перекусить. Именно поэтому сейчас он находился здесь в полном одиночестве.

Но его спокойствие длилось недолго. Выглядывая Стива, он увидел Брюса и Кларка, которые, скорее всего, искали его общества. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего удивительного, на телефоне висело штук пять непринятых звонков. От зоркого взгляда Кларка было не скрыться, так что Тони смиренно наблюдал за тем, как заметив его, парни тут же направились в его сторону.

— Привет, — отсалютировал ему севший рядом Кларк. Он улыбнулся и тут же с любопытством уставился на кучку приглашений, что лежала с его стороны. — Кажется, тебе будет некогда готовиться к экзаменам.

— Ему не надо готовиться, — Брюс сел справа от него. — Он же всезнайка, забыл?

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Тони, — если Кент здесь, то и Уэйн быстро подтянется. Почему вы не тусите с кем-нибудь ещё?

— Мы здесь больше никого не знаем, — откликнулся Брюс, открывая банку с газировкой. — А ты вроде хороший парень.

— А ещё мне нравится, как ты бесишь Брюса, — подключился к обсуждению Кларк. — После ваших встреч он такой злой, что способен кровать сломать, когда мы…

— Боже, за что? — прошептал Тони, стараясь не слушать, что там дальше говорил Кларк. Эти два гея когда-нибудь сведут его с ума.

Они не так давно появились здесь, но в первый же день пришли, держась за руки и улыбаясь друг другу, как идиоты. Вместе они выглядели так, как будто их отношения — это надолго, а, быть может, навсегда.

Брюс с увлечением начал перебирать приглашения. Кларк пил яблочный сок из трубочки с противным звуком. Они портят всю малину, думал Тони, продолжая жадным взглядом выискивать Стива. Он не видел его с пятницы, соскучился настолько, что готов пялиться на него даже в присутствии других людей. Обычно он так, конечно, не делал. Ну или делал это менее очевидно.

Позже, минут через десять томительного ожидания, наконец в кафетерии появился Стив. Как всегда за ним увязался Барнс, а позади шли Романофф и Уилсон. Тони знал всех их по фамилии, но не лично, к сожалению. Стив болтал с Барнсом. Кажется. Тони не был уверен, шевелил ли Стив губами или просто так дышал после изнурительной тренировки. Зрелище в любом случае было потрясающим. Стив в любом виде был потрясающим, и сколько бы раз Тони не ругал себя за слишком явные взгляды, никак не мог отучиться от этой привычки.

Он был совершенно очарован Стивом и не замечал ничего вокруг. Даже не обратил внимание на то, какими взглядами одарили его Кларк и Брюс. А потом вдруг случилось то, чего никогда не случалось прежде: Стив поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся. Стив никогда не отвечал на его взгляды и уж тем более не оказывал внимания, подобного этому. У Тони аж душа в пятки ушла. Разволновавшись, он сделал самую большую глупость в его жизни: помахал Стиву рукой в знак приветствия. Господи, они ведь не друзья, зачем он это сделал?

— Ты что делаешь? — хмурился Брюс.

— Я… — нелепо начал отговариваться Тони. — Спина чешется. Пытаюсь дотянуться.

— Тебе помочь? — предложил Брюс. Кларк одарил его неодобрительным взглядом. Ревновал, наверное. — Здесь? Или здесь? Наверное, здесь, да?

— Да-да, всё, убери руки, больше не чешется, — торопливо сказал Старк.

Пока Старк отвлекался на Уэйна, Стив пропал из виду. Наверное, сел за самый дальний столик или ушёл покупать себе обед. Тони разочарованно вздохнул, опустив взгляд, и снова стал перебирать чёртовы приглашения. Ему нужно развеяться. Срочно.

— Значит, всё ещё сохнешь по Роджерсу? — Брюс по-дружески положил руку на плечо Тони. — А как же тот парень, с которым ты ходил на свидание в прошлую пятницу?

— Мы не сошлись характерами, — пробормотал Тони, скидывая чужую руку со своего плеча.

— Сходи с ним на свидание ещё раз, — поддакнул Кларк. Сейчас он сделал бы всё, лишь бы Брюс уже прекратил попытки облапать Тони с ног до головы.

— У него маленький член? — смекнув, Брюс перебил Кларка. Тони кивнул, не желая больше ничего произносить вслух, потому все его слова, странным образом, играли против него. — Сочувствую, друг. Но, правда, не стоит сходить с ума из-за Роджерса. Ты вот его идеализируешь, а вдруг у него тоже маленький член.

Старк фыркнул демонстративно громко.

— Роджерс, — сказал Тони, не давая Брюсу договорить. — Мне нужен Стивен Роджерс.

— Да чего он тебе сдался, — не успокаивался Брюс. — Обычный накаченный ботаник, к тому же рисует. И рисование это же самое скучное из всех хобби, хуже этого разве что писать статьи для студенческой газеты.

Кларк закатил глаза, поймав взгляд Тони, в котором было больше вопросов, чем в билетах по истории.

— Я тебе помогу, — вызвался Кларк. Он довольно улыбнулся, решив, что его план — это гениально. — Помогу завоевать Роджерса.

— Что? — нахмурился Брюс и с укором посмотрел на своего парня. — С какой это стати?

— Помощь другу. Обещаю, в следующий понедельник вы будете обедать здесь вместе.

— Пф, — сложив руки на груди, фыркнул Брюс. Если бы у этой скамейки была спинка, он бы непременно откинулся на неё. — У тебя ничего не выйдет. Я сделаю это в миллион раз лучше.

— Так, ребята, не стоит ругаться, прошу вас, — вмешался Тони.

Но они его не слышали. Встав, они с минуту смотрели друг на друга.

— Вызов принят, — сказал Брюс. — Старк, разбей нас.

У Тони не оставалось выбора. Он разбил их спор и те мгновенно испарились. Если бы он додумался до этого раньше!

Он уже собирался уходить, когда вдруг заметил Стива. Тот шёл вдоль стены и всё ещё болтал со своим дружком. Интересно, они когда-нибудь переставали разговаривать или всегда были вместе? Эти мысли только расстроили Тони.

— А почему просто не подойдёшь и не позовёшь его куда-нибудь? — спросил кто-то.

Тони повернул голову на голос. Слева от него сидел паренёк, первокурсник, судя по наивному выражению лица.

— Что?

— Если он тебе нравится, — продолжил парень, как ни в чём не бывало. — Спроси, не хочет ли он пойти с тобой на одну из этих вечеринок.

— Ты с ума сошёл. Это же самоубийство. Я даже не уверен, что он…. ну, по мальчикам. И вообще, откуда ты тут взялся?

— О, ну я уже две недели наблюдаю, как ты пялишься на эту компашку. Всё никак не мог понять, кого из них ты выслеживаешь.

— Никого я не выслеживал, — обиженно сказал Тони.

— Как знаешь, — парень встал и вышел из-за стола. — Увидимся завтра.

Тони моргнул, так и не поняв, что это было. И самое главное — кто.


	2. Вторник

Как бы Старк не пытался убедить себя в том, что записался на класс по физической культуре не из-за Стива, а для того, чтобы поддерживать себя в форме, у него ничего не получалось. Конечно, занимался он с усердием, и с таким же усердием наблюдал за тем, как Стив бегал, или играл в баскетбол, или разминался, наклоняясь. Боже, это было лучшее зрелище во всём мире. Какая, к чёрту, Эйфелева башня или Колизей, вот этот вид — вид Стива, делающего наклоны — тот, который хочется видеть из своего окна каждое утро.

Вместо того, чтобы бегать, Тони замер, наблюдая. Стив был хорош, Стив был потрясающ, чертовски горяч и сексуален. Как Тони умудрился вляпаться в это?

— Тони, — громко позвал его Кларк.

Он вздрогнул. Кларк появился неожиданно и напугал Тони до чёртиков.

— Чего тебе? — недовольно огрызнулся он. Почему Кларк снова не вовремя?

— Я подумал, что будет романтично, если Роджерс спасёт тебя, — начал он довольно. — Давай, сделай вид, что подвернул ногу, где-нибудь рядом с ними. А Роджерс отнесёт тебя к медсестре.

— Ты серьёзно? — хмыкнул Тони раздражённо. — Это бредовая затея.

— А у тебя есть идеи получше? — Кларк поднял брови. — И есть ли вообще идеи?

Тони покачал головой. У него и правда не было никаких идей. Он даже не пытался что-то придумать. Он просто наблюдал за Стивом, пускал на него слюни и не знал, как подойти к нему и хоть что-то спросить. В конце концов, ему всё ещё были дороги свои зубы.

— Ну, тогда вперёд.

— Не буду я, — фыркнул Старк. — Отвянь. Я не участвую в ваших с Уэйном играх. Чёрт. Из-за тебя тренер заметил, что я стою без дела.

Больше ничего не сказав, Тони побежал. Теперь ему придётся пробежать ещё и штрафной круг. Ругаясь на самого себя, он поклялся быть внимательнее в следующий раз. Но довольно быстро нарушил данное обещание, засмотревшись на Стива. Он почувствовал, как что-то большое и тёплое врезалось в него, и тут же упал, придавленный тяжёлым телом. Открыв глаза, Тони увидел довольное лицо Кларка, а следом послышался громкий крик тренера.

— Кент, чёрт тебя дери, какого ты здесь забыл? Класс идиотов-журналистов в другом корпусе.

— Простите, — Кларк поднялся и отряхнул прилипшую к штанам грязь. А Тони было так неловко, что он не знал, куда смотреть.

Когда он перевёл взгляд в сторону, то увидел, что Стив смотрел на них с Кларком. В действительности, на них смотрели все, даже «его этот» Барнс, Уилсон и Романофф. Они, что, всегда таскались друг за другом?

— Уйди с глаз долой, — фыркнул тренер. Кент пожал плечами и быстро скрылся из виду.

А Тони чувствовал, как чертовски сильно у него ноет нога.

— Старк, вставай, отведу тебя в мед.корпус.

— У меня ничего не болит, тренер, — замотал головой Тони. Здесь Кларк был неправ. Стиву и дела не было до Тони в беде, он не предлагал свою помощь. Всё было точно так, как он и думал. Дурацкая затея.

— Ишь какой гордый. Тогда иди сам.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Тони с трудом поднялся и, улыбаясь, пошёл к выходу. Нога болела так сильно, что когда он вышел из поля зрения тренера, а также Стива и его команды, сразу же сел, прямо на землю. Он соображал, кому бы позвонить, чтобы его забрали, но вдруг заметил, как с поля выходит тот самый тощий парень, что вчера заговорил с ним в столовой.

— Эй, парень, — крикнул он. Тот повернулся. — Не поможешь?

— А я думал, у тебя ничего не болит, — он протянул Тони руку и помог подняться.

Перекинув его руку через плечо, парень подхватил Тони за талию и повёл в сторону медицинского корпуса.

— Кларк сказал, это будет романтично, — фыркнул Старк. Он едва мог наступать на ногу.

— И ты согласился?

— Конечно, нет. Я ж не идиот.

— Ну, это под сомнением.

— А тебя за что с поля выгнали? — спросил Тони, переводя тему.

— О, ну я упал, подтягиваясь. В итоге, разодранная рука, — грустно ответил парень, демонстрируя свою руку. Рана была грязной, выглядела неприятно. — Надо промыть, чтобы заражения не было.

Парень рассказывал, как упал, всю дорогу до медкорпуса. Тони слушал и не понимал, как можно быть таким рассеянным. И он почти сказал это вслух, но потом вспомнил, как сам попал в эту передрягу, и решил помолчать.

— А что тебя отвлекло? — спросил Тони, когда они уже подходили к кабинету.

— Н-ничего, — пробормотал парень. — Просто я неуклюжий. Вот и всё.

— Не везёт, — кивнул Старк.

— Тебе тоже, но…

— Даже не смей говорить об этом.

— Просто подойди к Стиву Роджерсу и пригласи его в кино.

— Ты думаешь, он любит кино?

— Ну да. Я слышал однажды, как он разговаривал со своим другом об этом. Он фанат старых черно-белых фильмов. Ну, знаешь, такие как «Трамвай “Желание”», «Магазинчик за углом», «Кошка на раскалённой крыше», «Человек-невидимка»…

Тони нахмурился и сделал вид, что понял, о чём говорил парень. Пожалуй, это надо запомнить, вдруг пригодится.


	3. Среда

Джарвис помог Тони выйти из машины. Нога всё ещё ныла, хоть дворецкий и уверял, что ничего болеть не будет. Почему все вокруг безбожно врут ему? Ему не нравилось ходить с костылём, но и оставаться дома Старку не хотелось.

Брюс встретил его у входа в здание. Он улыбался и явно был рад видеть Тони. Вот только Тони был отнюдь не в восторге.

— Надеюсь, они больше не будут пытаться убить вас, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.

Тони оставалось только согласиться с ним.

Первой парой была физика, на которую, на радость Тони, не ходили ни Кларк, ни Брюс, ни тем более Стив. Как же он удивился, когда тот самый парень, который вчера вёл его в медкорпус, сел рядом с ним.

— Привет, — поздоровался Тони в ответ. Неужели всё это время они учились вместе? У парня была перебинтована рука. — Что это?

— Меры предосторожности, — сказал он, вытаскивая учебник из чёрной сумки. — Я же неуклюжий. Ты, кстати, не против, что я сел к тебе?

— Сиди, где хочешь.

Тони уткнулся в телефон. Он листал социальные сети, а точнее просматривал профиль Стива в одной из них. Там не было ничего нового, поэтому Старк просто залипал на старые фотки. Парень какое-то время наблюдал за этим, а потом вдруг заговорил. Кажется, он страдал словесным поносом.

— Ну, придумали новый план по соблазнению Стива Роджерса? — парень говорил это спокойно, ища в сумке ручку.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Когда ты пришёл в школу, тебя встретил тот богатый засранец в чёрном.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — открестился Тони.

— Неужели, он придумал что-то ещё более нелепое, чем его парень?

Тони тяжело выдохнул. Как эти два идиота вообще сошлись, было не ясно, потому что их идеи и правда были идиотскими. Ну кто вообще делает так, как предложил Кларк? И неужели когда-то он опробовал этот трюк на Брюсе или на ком-то ещё?

— Он сказал, что раз я теперь травмирован, могу позировать студентам-художникам.

Парень рассмеялся.

— А как же твоя нога?

— С ней, по его скромному мнению, даже интереснее. Вряд ли художникам и скульпторам часто удаётся с натуры нарисовать искалеченного человека.

— Осторожнее с ним. Не думаю, что твой отказ его остановил.

Лучше бы парень этого не говорил. Тони резко изменился в лице, на нём появился испуг. Он не переживёт ещё одной нелепой ситуации. Если Стив Роджерс снова увидит, как Тони ведёт себя как идиот, то вообще вряд ли захочет разговаривать с ним.

Физика прошла в волнении и потом ещё какое-то время Тони боялся выходить из класса. Парень сбежал, сказав , что у него вот-вот начнётся пара по биологии, так что выбираться из-за парты Старку пришлось самому. Он уже выходил из кабинета, когда Брюс вдруг подхватил его и потащил куда-то. Тони не мог быстро идти, не мог бежать, а Брюс как будто об этом забыл.

Они остановились около художественного класса. Тони закатил глаза, выругался и уже собирался идти обратно, как вдруг, повернувшись, увидел Стива. Тот снова шёл в компании своих придурков-друзей. Они злили Тони до чёртиков только одним своим существованием.

— У тебя есть жвачка? — второпях спросил он у Брюса. Тот полез в карман, не понимая, что происходит.

Тони надеялся, что этот манёвр будет выглядеть достаточно правдоподобно. Ради такого он вполне мог остановиться около художественного кабинета.

— Смотри, — вдруг сказал Брюс, указав на список, который высветился на интерактивном экране. — Я записал тебя. Будешь позировать в пятницу. Круто, правда?

— Что? — возмутился Тони. — Какого хрена, Уэйн? Я тебя убью! Вот этим костылём. Я просил тебя об этом?

Наверное, он весь покраснел от злости. А потом он поймал взгляд Стива, который смотрел на них. Ну ещё бы, Тони орал на весь коридор. Ему стало стыдно и он поспешил уйти, забыв про Уэйна и его дурацкую шутку.

Но вдруг его остановили, аккуратно положив руку на плечо.

— Тони, верно? — неуверенно спросил Стив, когда Старк повернулся к нему. — Вот, у тебя молния на рюкзаке расстегнулась. Тетради выпали и....

Стив был джентльменом. Он сложил все вещи Тони в рюкзак, застегнул его, а потом поинтересовался его состоянием здоровья. Это было _удивительно_.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Тони. — Спасибо, что спросил.

Старк хотел спросить что-то ещё, но все мысли из головы вышибло. В голове была пустота, как будто ему попали мячом в голову, и сказать ничего так и не вышло.

— Увидимся в пятницу, — улыбнулся Стив и пошёл к своим друзьям.

Когда Стив скрылся за дверью кабинета, Тони стал оглядываться по сторонам. Уэйна и след простыл. Прямо за его спиной оказался кабинет биологии, а это значило, что программирование в другой стороне. Что ж, его ждал долгий путь.

***

Обедать ему пришлось в половине третьего. Он стоял с подносом возле кассы и ел прямо там, потому что был не в состоянии отнести еду до столика. Никто не ругался, но что ещё хуже — никто не предлагал помощи.

— Помочь? — вдруг раздался голос за спиной.

— Не нужно, мне и здесь хорошо, — огрызнулся Тони. Но парень уже взял поднос и нёс его к ближайшему столику.

Этот парень был странным. Тони не знал о нём совсем ничего, но почему-то доверял. Свою еду и здоровье. Он пошёл следом, сел на край скамейки, а потом посмотрел на парня. Один поднос уже стоял на столе, а значит, он увидел его отсюда и пришёл на помощь.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Старк. — Не сочти, что я не благодарен тебе, но ты следишь за мной, что ли?

— За тобой? — парень поднял брови. — Думаешь, у меня нет дел поважнее?

— Просто ты постоянно оказываешься рядом.

— У нас с тобой похожее расписание, вероятно.

— То есть мы не только на физику ходим вместе?

Парень рассмеялся, но отвечать не стал. Тони подумал, что сходит с ума. Если парень не преследует его, то кого же тогда? И вспоминая все странные появления этот чудака за последние три дня, вдруг сделал вывод.

— Тебе нравится та рыжая подружка Стива, да? — прищурившись, спросил он.

— Что за бред? — поморщился парень.

— Ну, а какого чёрта ты каждый раз оказываешься там, где есть Стив и его друзья? По-любому из-за рыжей. Или ты по мальчикам тоже? Значит, Барнс? Или Уилсон? Наверное, Уилсон, да?

— Перестань нести чушь, — сказал парень. Тони показалось, что он покраснел. — Угомонись. Если ты следишь за кем-то, это не значит, что и я слежу.

— Так это Стив? Поэтому ты всегда даёшь мне этот дурацкий совет, да? Чтобы я подошёл и просто пригласил его, когда он меня отошьёт, воспользоваться шансом?

— Тебе нужно ко врачу, ты бредишь.

— Если это не Стив, докажи, — предложил Тони. Он со злостью жевал булочку. Булочка была очень вкусной и злиться на неё было не за что, но ему же нужно было куда-то выплеснуть свою злость. — Подойди к тому, кто тебе нравится и позови на свидание.

— А вот и подойду, — зло ответил парень, поднявшись. — А тебе больше помогать не буду. Никогда.

Парень ушёл, даже не убрав поднос. Должно быть, Тони сильно его обидел своими нелепыми словами, но в тоже время он ничего не мог с этим поделать, ведь его бесило всё, что творилось, да и в придачу болела нога.

— Кто это был? — спросил Тони у странного парня, сидевшего через стол. Он смеялся без причины, кажется, а ещё на его руке Старк разглядел смешные детские часы.

— Вы всю неделю общаетесь и ты не знаешь его имени? — удивился незнакомец. — Это Питер Паркер. Грех не знать, Энтони, грех не знать. Он душка, правда?

Пожалуй, ему стоит запомнить это имя, а завтра на физике извиниться перед бедным пареньком. Он ведь не виноват, что его друзья-придурки сделали из него калеку, подставив несколько раз.


	4. Четверг

Четверг был любимым днём недели Тони Старка. Во-первых, его радовал тот факт, что выходные уже близко. А во-вторых, в четверг было целых две пары испанского и это значило, что впереди у него три часа любования Стивом Роджерсом. Хорошо, что испанский он выучил ещё в школе, и теперь можно было ничего не делать всё занятие.

Он сидел, уткнувшись в телефон, когда вдруг услышал тихое, но такое приятное: «Привет». Тони оторвал взгляд от телефона и поднял голову. Перед ним стоял Стив. В своей синей спортивной олимпийке. Он скромно улыбался, глупо смотря на Старка, и как будто чего-то ждал.

— Можно? — спросил Стив у Тони. — Я обычно сижу сзади, но моё место заняли.

Стив показал пальцем в конец класса, Тони машинально повернулся. У самой стены, в третьем ряду, за последней партой сидел тот парень из кафетерия. Он помахал ему рукой, а затем в одобрительном жесте поднял большой палец вверх.

Питер, чёртов, Паркер. Тони точно запомнит его надолго.

— Садись, — после затянувшейся паузы сказал Тони и снова уткнулся в телефон.

Минутой позже прямо за ними сели Брюс и Кларк. Кажется, они уже не ругались. Значило ли это, что они прекратили свои попытки калечить его жизнь? Тони был не уверен. Когда Брюс ткнул его карандашом в спину, он даже не пошатнулся. В конце концов, он всё ещё был обижен за травмированную ногу и неловкую ситуацию, которая и привела сюда Стива Роджерса.

— Отвянь, — фыркнул Тони. Но Брюс не успокаивался.

Зато так наблюдать за Стивом было одно удовольствие. Не нужно так сильно поворачивать голову, да и видно было в разы лучше. Тони мог рассмотреть каждую отдельную ресничку, лёгкий румянец на щеках, профиль Стива был таким идеальным, почти греческим.

Через десять минут началось занятие. Тони отвечал на вопросы учителя, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. Но, кажется, что-то пошло не так, потому что профессор любезно вызвал его к доске и даже выдал стул, чтобы не пришлось стоять.

— Buenos días, мистер Старк, — сказал профессор, улыбнувшись. Он явно что-то задумал. Тони ждал подвоха. Профессор указал на доску и протянул кусочек мела. — Escriba esto aquí, por favor[1].

— Bien[2], — кивнул Тони.

— Я диктую по-английски, ты пишешь на испанском.

Тони снова кивнул. Это была обычная практика для тех, кто всё ещё путал звуки и буквы. Тони был хорошо подкован в этих вопросах. Задание было простым, так что он успевал в перерывах заглядываться на Стива.

«Ла-карта, ун-кучийо, ла-комида, бэбидас», — писал Тони, а взгляд всё ещё падал на Стива, который с усердием что-то писал в тетради. Наверное, списывал слова с доски. Как и все вокруг. Потом профессор начал диктовать всё более сложные слова, как показалось всем в аудитории. Всем, кроме Тони. Он даже не заметил, как слова из простой темы вдруг заменились сложными терминами, вроде «оперативная память», «интегральная схема» и «ускорение свободного падения». Дописывая несчастной длины слово «gravitatorio», он услышал как по парте от вибрации стучит телефон. Когда он повернулся, увидел, что дисплей его смартфона горит. Но самым удивительным было то, что и Стив сидел с телефоном в руках.

Он переводил взгляд с дисплея телефона на Тони, который лишь пожимал плечами, ничего не понимая.

— Мистер Старк, — заговорил профессор. — Вы успешно справились с заданием. Может быть, доведёте урок до конца?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но ходить не могу, а хождение туда-сюда занимает слишком много вашего рабочего времени.

Взяв костыль, Тони сразу же направился к своему месту. Стив помог ему сесть. А ещё он подозрительно глупо улыбался.

— Что? — спросил Тони, но Стив промолчал. Зато сидел весь пунцовый и едва сдерживал то ли смех, то ли улыбку, то ли полное разочарование в жизни.

Напрочь забыв о телефоне, Старк достал учебник и стал читать, не обращая внимания на Стива и на хохочущих позади них Кларка и Брюса. Десятью минутами позже, когда профессор включил какую-то аудиозапись, у Тони вновь завибрировал телефон. Брюс вмиг поднял руку, профессор кивнул ему и тот вышел из кабинета. Кларк ржал. Кажется, ржали все, кроме Тони.

Последним, что высветилось на экране, было уведомление о сообщении от Пеппер. Короткое, лаконично и ни черта не понятное.

«Поздравляю».

Кого? Когда? С чем? Тони нахмурился и стал открывать остальные сообщения. И в каждом из них было только одно слово.

«Поздравляю». Что, блин, это значит?

Неожиданно в дверь постучали. На пороге появился молодой человек, который сразу заявил, что у него неотложная доставка для Стивена Г. Роджерса. Он держал в руках огромный букет роз и маленький и старый кассетный магнитофон.

Профессор разрешил курьеру доставить груз с условием, что он будет говорить исключительно на испанском. Курьер улыбнулся.

Когда старый магнитофон оказался у них на парте, Тони вздрогнул. Где-то, в тот короткий миг, прежде, чем заиграла песня, он увидел, с чем его все поздравляли.

« _Тони Старк_ влюблён в _Стива Роджерса_ ». Чёртов Фейсбук, чтоб он был проклят!

Он закрыл глаза и завыл в такт песне.

_Yo sin tus labios me muero de sed_  
_Sin los míos también tú no puedes estar_  
_Nos queremos los dos que le vamos a hacer_  
_Si la vida nos quiso juntar._

_© Raphael - Tema de amor_

_Я без твоих губ умру от тоски,_  
_Без моих ты тоже не сможешь жить,_  
_Мы хотим вместе идти по жизни,_  
_Раз уж она нас соединила._

Стив держал букет в руках и хлопал глазами, смотря на Тони. Господи, ну он же тут не причём, правда?

— Я был у доски, — прошептал Тони, не смотря на Стива.

— Кто-то хочет над тобой здорово пошутить, — сглотнул Стив. — Ты же не из тех, кто будет заниматься такой ерундой. Ты из тех, кто идёт напролом, ведь так?

— Да-да, — поддакнул Тони. Пронесло, подумал он. И надеялся, что всё это ни капли не оскорбило Стива.

В перерыв Стив отлучился. Он забрал с собой и кассетник, и букет. Как только его спина скрылась из виду, Тони в гневе повернулся к Кларку и Брюсу. Они всё ещё хохотали, их лица были красными, а рот не закрывался ни на секунду.

— Какого хрена вы творите? — возмутился Тони. — Вам жить надоело, что ли?

— Видел бы ты себя, посмеялся бы вместе с нами от души, — заявил Брюс. — Я, конечно, не такой романтичный, как Кларк, но…

— Вы два идиота! — продолжил Тони. — Что я вам такого сделал?

— Мы просто желаем вам счастья, — улыбнулся Кларк. — такого же, как у нас.

— Я сам разберусь! — прикрикнул Тони. — Не нужно лезть в мою жизнь.

Только теперь Тони увидел, что Брюс положил голову на плечо Кларку и безмятежно закрыл глаза. Ему бы сейчас тоже не помешало чьё-нибудь плечо. Почему Пеппер и Роуди так далеко, когда они так сильно нужны?

— Я обожал четверги, они были даже лучше, чем все пятницы, а вы всё испортили. Спасибо!

Тони поднялся резко, схватил костыль и стал вылезать из-за стульев. Брюс и Кларк всё ещё хохотали и не обращали внимания на его истерику. Он прошёлся между партами и вдруг наткнулся на парня из кафетерия.

— Признался? — спросил Старк.

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Питер, не подняв взгляда и освобождая дорогу. — Хотя, после сегодняшнего спектакля уже не так страшно.

— Я тут ни при чём.

— А я тебе говорил, что эти два чудака всё испортят. Они так счастливы вместе, что даже не замечают, насколько похожи на тебя и Стива.

— Меня и Стива _нет_ , — фыркнул Тони и пошёл дальше. Он вышел в коридор, прошёл дальше и решил спуститься по лестнице сам, без какой-либо помощи.

Он понял, что это была ошибка, когда полетел вниз по ступеням, потеряв костыль. После удара нога заныла ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Он ударился головой о перила и теперь осторожно ощупывал затылок, не зная, что делать дальше.

Достав из кармана телефон, он отправил сообщение Джарвису. А потом, сидя на холодных плитках пола, едва не разрыдался из-за всех сегодняшних разочарований. Всё это было больше похоже на катастрофу, и это ломало его со всех сторон.

— Тони? — послышался взволнованный голос. Стив. Боже, какого чёрта? — Что случилось?

— Я хотел дойти до автомата, пить хотелось, но не получилось.

— Как твоя нога?

— Болит.

— Держи цветы, — он протянул Старку тот самый букет. Видимо, он не нашёл для него вазы. — Когда скажу, схватишься за моё плечо, понял?

Старк кивнул. Они сработали слажено. Стив был сильным, и Тони с удовольствием ухватился за него. Наверное, они простояли так довольно долго. Тони любовался голубыми глазами Стива, чувствуя, как ладонью он сжимал его здоровую ногу.

— И что дальше? — спросил вдруг Стив. — Тебя в класс нести или к медсестре?

— На улицу, — попросил Тони неловко. — Я позвонил Джарвису, он меня заберёт.

— Джарвис это…

— Наш дворецкий. Для меня он почти как второй отец.

— Ладно. К Джарвису, так к Джарвису.

Стив шёл аккуратно, из-за цветов было плохо видно дорогу. Но он не мог не помочь Тони. Он выглядел таким беззащитным на фоне серого и грязного кафеля.

— Зачем ты ходишь на испанский? — спросил Стив. Молчание слегка напрягало.

— Как зачем, чтобы учить.

— Ты разговариваешь на нём лучше, чем профессор.

— Чтобы не забывать?

— Это звучит правдивее, — усмехнулся Стив. Тони улыбнулся. — Я надеюсь, что у тебя несерьёзная травма. С нетерпением жду завтра. Ты знаешь, что с точки зрения художника, выглядишь очень… интересно.

— Интересно? — нахмурился Тони.

— Да. Я никогда не рисовал кого-то с потянутой ногой.

— Класс, я снова буду клоуном.

— Ты ведь так не думаешь, это просто твоя явно выраженная жажда внимания.

— Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть. А ты хорошо рисуешь?

— А ты сомневаешься?

Тони рассмеялся, но продолжил разговор. Они говорили о всякой ерунде, пока шли до машины. Стив помог ему сесть в машину, получил благодарность от Джарвиса за помощь и со спокойной душой вернулся в здание колледжа.

— Джарвис, нам надо в травму.

— Мы опоздаем на послеобеденный променад.

— Кажется, я сломал ногу.

— На руках этого молодого человека ты не был похож на больного. Это и есть Стивен?

— Да, — после паузы ответил Тони. — Езжай давай.

— И цветы от него?

Сообразив, Тони хотел было позвать Стива в открытое окно машины, но было уже поздно.

Вечером, когда Тони показывал родителям свой новенький гипс, звук уведомления о сообщении сбил его с мысли. Притянув гаджет к себе, Тони заулыбался, увидев сообщение.

«Как твоя нога?», — писал ему Стив. И это было лучшее, что он получил сегодня.


	5. Пятница

Зачем он пришёл на занятия со сломанной ногой, спросил буквально каждый. Вопрос жутко раздражал, поэтому Тони отвечал в довольно грубой манере. Он с беспокойством смотрел на стрелку часов, которая всё приближалась к обеду, и думал, как бы поскорее сбежать.

После вчерашнего провала он не хотел видеть Стива. Ему было стыдно, как минимум за то, что он забыл вернуть ему цветы, как максимум — за ту неловкую сцену на лестничной площадке, когда он был на грани срыва. Так что когда занятие закончилось, он быстро собрал вещи и вышел в коридор.

Ядерная физика была на первом этаже, а это значило, что ему нет необходимости спускаться по этим треклятым лестницам. Рюкзак за спиной был лёгкий, и Тони без труда добрался до выхода, но открывая дверь он, вероятно, никак не рассчитывал на такое: он и Стив не смогли поделить дверной проём, чтобы выйти из здания.

Стив, когда понял, что рядом с ним Тони, вдруг виновато заулыбался и залепетал что-то непонятное себе под нос.

— Я думал, у тебя занятие, — Тони заговорил первым.

— А я думал, — ответил Стив, — что ты позируешь.

— Я… Я передумал. Нога вот болит.

— Это гипс? — нахмурился Стив, рассматривая ногу.

— Ну, врачи говорят, что да.

— А я опаздываю просто.

— Это выход, Стив, — Тони закатил глаза.

— Мне нужно было подышать, — попытался отмазаться он.

Наверное, Тони отпустил бы Стива и не стал его мучить, но тут сработала пожарная сигнализация. Первым делом Тони хотел побежать, как и положено, но потом вспомнил, что бежать он не может. Он пошел так быстро, как только мог, ожидая толпу учеников, которая просто снесёт его с ног и растопчет.

— Тони, — вдруг окликнул его Стив. — Ты же не побежишь со сломанной ногой?

— Сомневаешься в том, что я могу?

— Никогда. Но всё же позволь помочь тебе.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Стив поднял Тони на руки.

— Понравилось таскать меня на руках?

— Держи свой костыль крепче.

На улице они оказались самыми первыми. У Стива была хорошая реакция, однозначно. Он отнёс Тони на аллею, вдоль дорожки которой были выставлены скамейки, и усадил на одну из них. Следом бросил рядом художественную папку и забрал у Тони костыль, чтобы тот не упал и не развалился на две части.

— Раньше, чем через пять минут, никто не появится, — сделал вывод Стив. — Учебная тревога, иначе бы уже давно кто-нибудь бегал через всё поле с криками «мы все умрём». Скорее всего, это был бы Баки.

— А что думаешь насчет вон того парня? — спросил Тони, указывая вдаль.

— А, — разглядел маленькую цель Стив. — Это Питер Паркер.

— Тот, который вчера занял твое место в кабинете испанского?

— Да, — подтвердил Стив. — Я видел их утром, они и с места не сдвинулись.

— _Их_? — переспросил Тони. Потом он и правда рассмотрел вторую фигуру. Кто-то обнимал Питера так сильно, что было сложно различить, что это два разных человека.

— Да. Вчера на испанском, когда ты ушёл, он во время диалога пригласил другого парня на свидание, — объяснил Стив. — Ну вот и… Свидание.

— А он слов на ветер не бросает, — задумчиво произнёс Тони, не сводя с них взгляда. — Слушай, твои цветы… Я вчера забыл вернуть тебе цветы. И было бы неплохо, если бы ты их забрал, у моего кота аллергия… Что ты делаешь?

Когда Стив успел достать краски, Тони не знал. Он был слишком увлечён той странной парочкой. Но на его гипсе уже красовались красивые золотые и красные узоры.

— Белый — это слишком уныло, — сказал Стив, не отвлекаясь от занятия. — Я решил добавить цвета. Акрил быстро высыхает. Ты ведь не против?

— Нет, — замотал головой Тони. — Выглядит просто отлично.

Тони наблюдал за тем, как Стив рисует. Он рисовал с таким усердием, что отвлекать его совсем не хотелось. Даже когда выходящие из здания люди загалдели, Стив не отвлекся на них, хотя среди них наверняка были его друзья.

— Стив, а, Стив, — позвал его Тони. — А можно мне посмотреть твой альбом?

— Нет, нельзя, — ответил Стив, не задумавшись ни на секунду.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не даю его кому попало.

— А если я буду не «кто попало»?

— Что? — Стив поднял на него свой взгляд.

— Пойдёшь со мной на свидание? — спросил Тони вдруг. Стив начал краснеть.

— У тебя сломана нога, — закатил глаза Стив, но не отвернулся.

— У тебя обе ноги целы, — хмыкнул Тони, набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха.

— Тогда как насчёт «свидание прямо здесь и сейчас»?

Стив сказал это смело и громко. Тони удивился, но вдруг осознал одну простую истину: Стив давно пытался привлечь его внимание. И это видели все, в том числе и Брюс с Кларком, и Питер Паркер с тем странным парнем.

— А я смогу посмотреть твой альбом? — уже явно флиртуя, спросил Старк, пытаясь двинуться ближе.

— Если всё пройдёт хорошо, и ты… Не сбежишь, я подарю тебе один рисунок.

Тони улыбнулся широко и счастливо, а затем кивнул.

— Позволишь мне взять тебя за руку? — Стив не сводил с него взгляда.

— Позволишь мне отсосать тебе и любить до конца своих дней?

— Тони!

— Ах да, для такого ещё рано, — исправился Тони, заметив, как покраснел Стив. — А что насчёт поцелуя?

— Но поцелуй ведь в конце свидания, это традиция.

— Ну, нарушим традиции.

— Ты просто хочешь получить рисунок, я прав? — смекнул Стив. Он отложил кисточку и полностью повернулся к Тони.

— Ещё как, — кивнул Тони.

Стив собирался залезть в папку, чтобы просто отдать Тони рисунок, но не успел. Старк притянул его к себе и поцеловал, почти лишая возможности двигаться. Держа руку на затылке, Тони перебирал пальцами короткие пшеничные волосы и улыбался в поцелуй чаще, чем мог себе представить.

И всё же, иногда стоит прислушаться к людям со стороны. Потому что они действительно знают, когда нужно просто спросить.

***

Брюс шёл по пятам за Кларком, который ругался на него. За глупые и необдуманные поступки, в первую очередь. Тони сбежал, и Кларк был уверен, что всё это вина Брюса, который поторопился, записав Тони в художественный класс.

— Наташа нам голову оторвёт, — негодовал Кларк, становясь в общую линию. Учеников эвакуировали до ужаса медленно, и что-то подсказывало, что следующая проверка не за горами, потому что лимит времени они уже превысили.

— У нас ещё есть время до вторника, — отнекивался Брюс. — В конце концов, если ничего не выйдет, подойдём к Роджерсу и скажем, что Старк от него без ума.

— Ты и пойдёшь.

— Да без проблем, хоть сейчас пойду, если это поможет нам забрать у них нормальную комнату в общаге и заставит тебя заткнуться.

— Тише, мальчики, — усмехнулась Наташа. Они не ожидали её здесь увидеть. Она стояла в обнимку с Баки, рядом с ними вился и Сэм. — Спугнёте птенчиков.

Брюс и Кларк перевели взгляд в сторону и увидели птенчиков. Тони и Стив сидели на скамейке. Стив разрисовывал гипс, а Тони мешал ему поцелуями. Наверное, это была игра, ну потому что такая затея вполне в стиле Тони Старка.

— Давайте только до свадьбы им ничего не будем рассказывать, — предложил Кларк вдруг и притянул Брюса к себе, легко чмокнув в щёку.

Все согласились.

— Эй, малышня, — послышался грозный голос Фьюри. — Чего расселись? А ну в строй! Мисс Хилл на вас нет. А там это кто? Целоваться во время пожарной тревоги запрещено! Категорически! Сколько раз об этом было сказано вам, мисс Романофф и мистер Барнс? Донесите эту информацию до своих друзей.

— Сэр, — Наташа расплылась в улыбке. — Старк и Роджерс на свидании. Их не было в здании, когда сработала пожарная тревога.

— А, ну раз так, то пускай целуются. Но вам с Барнсом всё равно нельзя, ясно?

Романофф кивнула, а как только Фьюри отвернулся, поцеловала Баки в щёку. Тот засиял.

_КОНЕЦ_


End file.
